In the past year we developed and published a paper on a novel apolipoprotein mimetic peptide based on amphipathic poly-Pro sequence. The new peptide is non-cytotoxic and was at least 10 times more potent than previous related peptides for promoting cholesterol efflux by the ABCA1 transporter. We have also continued to work on our apoC-II mimetic peptide (C-IIA), and have shown using apoC-II KO mice the feasibility of using this peptide to treat patients with a genetic defect in apoC-II for preventing hypertriglyceridemia. In addition, mostly through collaboration we have shown that the 5A peptide, an ApoA-I mimetic peptide that we previously developed, shows benefit in reducing inflammation in a wide variety of animal models, such as colitis, renal disease and asthma.